


We're like diamonds in the sky

by sienna



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, M/M, past Bond/Vesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sienna/pseuds/sienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond doesn't do relationships. But he can make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're like diamonds in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: James Bond and associated characters belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> Am blaming Lincesque for everything. And I mean everything. :')
> 
> Much apologises for the title as I couldn't think of anything and I just happened to have Rhianna's Diamonds on repeat for 4 hours straight when I wrote this.

He wakes to the sound of someone typing away at a keyboard. He doesn't need to turn around to know that said someone is typing away at a laptop. But he rolls over to his side any way. Somewhat during the night, the blanket had slipped, so he pulls it over his waist, shivering slightly as cool air hits bare skin. He props himself up with an elbow and watches him.

Q sits there, back resting against the headboard, dressed in a striped pyjama shirt with his laptop propped on his knees. The light from the screen illuminates his pale features, illuminates the way his eyes skim through what ever he's typing at and the way his dark hair falls across his forehead. Q's hair always seem unruly and messy, a stark contrast to Bond's blonde hair, which is slicked back and perfectly groomed. Bond appreciates making an effort in his appearance. However, today his hair is also a mess, tousled from sleep and he can't help but smirk at the fact that Q's hair is messier than usual. 

Bond also can't help smirking at the way the shirt is left unbuttoned at the top, where a hickey is blooming on the edge of his collarbone. 

"You're staring, James." He says. 

It's strange thing, this feeling. The habit of waking after one's partner. Or maybe it was because of waking up with the same partner day in and day out. Which he hadn't done for awhile. Not since her. Especially not since her. There was a reason why he preferred one night stands. There was no danger of losing oneself and no danger of losing control of one's emotions. 

Bond is used to waking before his partners, used to dressing up before them and leaving them, sometimes with a note, sometimes with a flower or nothing at all. They were all one night stands, nothing more and nothing less. Some were marks he needed to seduce for a mission and others when he craved physical intimacy.

"James?" Bond blinks and realises that Q has stopped typing and is frowning at him. "Something wrong?" An eyebrow is raised. "Or are we going senile, already?" 

Bond narrows his eyes at Q's smirk, a smirk he realises with a jolt that maybe he had been spending too much with the Quartermaster. Since when did Q smirk?

Bond takes the laptop off him, ignoring Q's cry of dismay and places it on the bedside table before reaching for him. Q gives a exasperated sigh before Bond pulls him down to kiss him. He smiles at the faint sigh Q gives when their lips touch.

Q tastes of Earl Grey and a hint of milk and sugar, that he must have been drinking earlier while Bond was still asleep. 

He pulls away to remove Q's glasses. As much as he loves Q, he doesn't care for hard plastic pressing onto him and he prefers seeing the intensity of Q's gaze instead. He pulls Q on top of him and before Q could say anything, he kisses him, swallowing any protest he might have had. He slips his hands under Q's shirt, running fingers along his back, enjoying the slight hitch of breath Q makes as his fingers trace his spine. Q manages to pull away from his wandering hands, sits up so that he's straddling him and quickly makes use of the shirt's buttons, unbuttoning them with quick fingers. 

Bond smiles as Q pushes the shirt off his shoulders and the discarded shirt falls to his waist before he leans down to give Bond another kiss. 

****** 

Some time later, Q looks up, from where he's pressed against him, Bond has an arm around him, fingers absently running through Q's hair, enjoying the feel of thick strands under his fingertips. Outside, he could hear the faint rumble of the approaching storm and a few seconds later, a clap of thunder followed by the rain.

"Something wrong?" Q asks quietly after a few minutes.

"Just reminiscing." Bond lies, pleased that his voice gives nothing away. 

Q makes a noise as if he doesn't believe him, but he doesn't press him and Bond is thankful. He needs to think this through. Think this through thoroughly, before he messes up and he really doesn't want to see Moneypenny's knowing smile every time he walks into headquarters. He also wants to pretend that he doesn't know about the bet Moneypenny had going around. He's had enough of Tanner's long suffering looks. If he didn't know any better, he would say the man was pitying him.

He leans down and presses a kiss on Q's hair. 

Bond doesn't do relationships but just this once. He can make an exception.


End file.
